Momiji
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Chanyeol seperti lima sudut filosofi daun Momiji. Menaungi titik cahaya ditengah daun musim gugur itu, Baekhyun. [Chanbaek/Krisbaek/Krishan] Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**MOMIJI**

**Pair:**

**Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun [ ChanBaek ]**

**Wu Yifan – Xi Luhan [ KrisHan]**

**Wu Yifan – Byun Baekhyun [ KrisBaek ]**

**Genre : Teen Story [ Romance, Hurt, Sad, etc ]**

**Chapter 1**

"_Chanyeol seperti lima sudut filosofi daun Momiji. Menaungi titik cahaya ditengah daun musim gugur itu, Baekhyun"_

_._

_._

Musim panas lagi. Seluruh aktivitas di sudut sudut kota mulai di banjiri dengan para penjual kipas _cuma cuma_. Hadiah sekaligus promosi di musim panas. Beberapa tercantum logo berbagai kedai yang menyediakan minuman minuman dingin serta makanan yang biasanya hanya ada saat musim panas tiba.

Sebagian orang begitu menanti nanti musim ini tiba, mayoritas adalah para pelajar yang akan dengan senang hati menyambut liburan musim panas. Mengabaikan buku buku bacaan dan pekerjaan rumah yang selalu menumpuk sampai musim gugur tiba. Sebagian banyak juga yang mengeluh, seringkali musim panas menjadi alasan orang orang untuk tidak beraktivitas banyak. Mereka tidak menyukai hawa panas yang menimbulkan keringat dan terik matahari yang membakar kulit. Namun tidak untuk pemuda dengan paras cantik disudut ruang makan itu, tangan kecilnya begitu terampil memotong gulungan _kimbap_ yang sudah sejak subuh diraciknya. Ada irisan telur, sawi, wortel dan daging sapi serta bahan pelengkap lainnya. Senyumnya menghiasi tatanan bekal makanan itu menjadi lebih cantik dan menarik.

Sebenarnya ia juga tak terlalu menyukai musim panas, hanya saja ia sama seperti pelajar pelajar lainnya. Ia menyuKris momen liburan musim panas. Dan momen itu akan terasa lebih indah jika dilalui bersama seseorang yang telah lama menjadi sinar yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya, menjadi sepercik udara di musim semi yang menyejukan dan menjadi bintang yang paling terang dalam setiap malamnya. Baekhyun, lelaki cantik itu tersenyum sesekali ingatannya menerawang pada kamuflase seseorang yang begitu di kaguminya. Bukan hanya kagum, ia juga telah mencintai lelaki itu. _Kris._

* * *

Baekhyun tepat berada di depan pemberhentian kereta. Langkah kakinya terayun menelusuri gerbong gerbong yang mulai sesak oleh penumpang. Sesekali dirinya mengeluh saat beberapa orang sedikit menginjak kaki kanannya, hampir saja bekal itu terjatuh saat seorang wanita seusia ibunya memaksa masuk diantara sekat dirinya dan seseorang di seberangnya yang pastinya hanya beberapa ruas jari saja jaraknya. Baekhyun menarik bekal itu dalam pelukannya, ia tak ingin hasil jerih payahnya itu sia sia. Tentu saja ia bersusah payah membuatnya, karena ia harus mengikuti petunjuk yang ada dalam resep dan ia melakukannya-persis-seperti yang ditulis dalam buku resep. Jadi, ya Baekhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu berbakat dalam memasak. Semenjak hadirnya sosok pemuda itu, seluruh aktivitas yang semula tak pernah terpikir olehnya justru menjadi bakatnya secara tiba tiba.

Suasana didalam kereta sungguh panas, baekhyun mengibas ngibaskan tangan kanannya bermaksud mengusir sedikit rasa gerah yang menyelimutinya. Satu tetes keringatnya mengalir dari pelipis kanannya, ia menyekanya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin terdesak, ia masih berpegang kuat pada besi penyangga diatasnya. Sampai badannya yang kecil akhirnya tak mampu menumpu desakan yang semakin sesak.

Baekhyun terdorong begitu saja saat seorang wanita semakin mendesak tubuhnya.

"Ah" desisnya. Ia mencengkeram kuat lengan lelaki yang berseberangan beberapa ruas jari dengannya tadi. Pemuda itu membelakanginya, Baekhyun terjatuh bersamaan dengan pemuda itu yang juga terhuyung membentur sisi jendela kereta.

"Maaf-Maaf" baekhyun melepas cengkramannya setelah keretanya tepat berhenti di tempat pemberhentian. Ia menarik dirinya menjauh dari pemuda itu. Baekhyun mencoba membantu pemuda itu berdiri, dan matanya memanas saat pemuda itu membalikan badannya.

_Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berdiri bertatapan. Ada tatapan kaget saat Chanyeol pertama kali menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu _cantik_ untuknya. Begitu pula Baekhyun, ia sempat kaget sampai tatapan sinisnya menghiasi wajah cantik itu lagi setiap kali pemuda didepannya ini tertangkap lensa matanya.

Baekhyun tak berkata lagi, ia langsung turun dari gerbong kereta yang masih menyisakan beberapa penumpang. Disusul Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya ia masih harus melewati satu tempat pemberhentian lagi.

"Jangan mengikutiku" Baekhyun berkata ketus, ia terhenti sesaat sampai ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya-"

"Ku bilang jangan mengikutiku, Park Chanyeol!" potong Baekhyun. ia membalikan badannya. Matanya mengekor ke sudut sudut stasiun. Tak ada Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya. Lalu kembali memutar badannya.

"YAAA!" Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya, lelaki ini sudah sangat sering membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Muncul tiba tiba dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas yang tadi juga didapatkannya secara gratis dari penjual – penjual kedai _ice cream_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sebenarnya, Chanyeol?" tanyanya matian matian menahan emosi yang sudah meluap luap.

"Em?" pemuda dengan lekuk wajah rupawan itu menerawang, mengetuk ngetukan jari didagunya. Sehingga itu terlihat seperti ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Ah! Aku akan melihat _hanabi_ disini" pemuda itu tersenyum. Bagi Baekhyun, senyuman itu adalah senyuman paling menjengkelkan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Baekhyun berdecih "Sejak kapan kau suka pesta kembang api?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol berpikir lagi.

"Aish! Kau mengacaukan acaraku, minggir!" Baekhyun tak ingin berlama lama hanya untuk menunggu jawaban yang tak begitu ingin didengarnya. Dia melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berteriak teriak _bodoh_ dibelakang sana. Bibirnya berkomat kamit mengumpat kesialannya bertemu Chanyeol, terlebih di musim panas. Rasanya pemuda itu lebih menjemukan daripada musim panas.

Beberapa ruas jalan telah dilaluinya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat retinanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang duduk bersandar dibawah naungan pohon, satu satunya tempat yang paling meneduhkan saat musim panas. Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti tepat didepan sosok yang begitu dikaguminya.

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan _headphone_ di telinganya itu mendongak, lalu tersenyum begitu manis. Ia mencopot _headphone_ itu dari telinganya.

"Baekhyun?" lelaki itu berdiri, sehingga baekhyun lah yang sekarang harus menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kris, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Baekhyun meraba raba dirinya. Dan ia baru saja ingat, semenjak beranjak dari gerbong kereta tadi ia berjalan dengan tangan kosong. Ingatannya tak begitu jelas, hanya saja ia merasa bekalnya terjatuh digerbong itu.

Kris beringsut, ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam raut wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum_ masam_, berkali kali ia mengutuk kebodohannya. Mengapa ia bisa lupa ingatan seperti ini. Ada perasaan kesal meletup letup dalam dadanya, ia merutuki kesalahannya sendiri.

"K-Kris, ku rasa aku menjatuhkannya di kereta tadi. _Kim..bap_" ucapnya mulai terbata. Baekhyun meremas ujung kaosnya. Merasa benar benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"kau tak perlu serepot itu Baekhyun, kita bisa membelinya dimana saja"

Baekhyun masih menunduk. Walau jauh didalam hatinya ia begitu bahagia saat tangan Kris menggenggamnya.

"Aku membuatnya dari pagi" jawabnya lesu. Tak menatap Kris sedikitpun, ia hanya tak sanggup menatap mata itu. Mata yang selalu menyinari hatinya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau membuatnya lagi dirumahku, bagaimana?" tawar pemuda tampan itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tercekat. Ada rasa bahagia yang tak dapat diungkapkan didalam hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Kris.

"Tapi, Kris?"

"Kita akan membuatnya bersama sama, ayo" Kris menarik Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

* * *

Chanyeol memutar mutar benda kotak _marun_, matanya menerawang pada isi benda itu didalamnya. Sesekali jari jarinya mengetuk ngetuk kotak bekal itu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, menaruh benda itu disampingnya. Chanyeol duduk ditepi sungai _Han_, sesekali ia melempar kerikil kecil ke dalam air yang tampak tenang. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan pandangannya, hawa panas terasa begitu melelahkan. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, ia mengibas ngibaskan kaosnya untuk sedikit membuat wajahnya sejuk.

Dua tangannya terangkat ke atas, jari jemarinya membentuk sebuah pola segi lima.

_Momiji_. Daun bintang, dengan lima sisi dengan _filosofi _tersendiri disetiap sudutnya.

_Keromantisan, keindahan, kekuatan, kehangatan, dan kesetiaan._

Ditengah tengah sudut daunnya adalah sinar yang paling terang, sebuah sinar yang tak pernah meredup. Sebuah cahaya yang membawanya pada perasaan cinta teramat dalam. Terus bersinar, sekalipun cahaya itu seringkali mengacuhkannya. Sekalipun ia diabaikan, sekalipun ia tak pernah dipandang sebelah mata, sekalipun sinar itu menyakitkan. Tapi ia akan tetap menjadi lima sudut yang menaungi cahaya itu, ia akan tetap memberinya cinta seperti _momiji_ untuk_nya_.

_Baekhyun_.

"Ku harap musim gugur segera tiba"

* * *

"Kau pintar membuat makanan seperti ini juga rupanya" pemuda tampan itu begitu antusias memperhatikan tangan kecil Baekhyun yang terampil memotong gulungan kimbap. Ia baru mencobanya tadi pagi, jadi ia masih mudah mengingatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Tidak juga, aku hanya mengikuti resep" jawabnya malu malu.

Pekerjaannya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja melukai jari telunjuknya. Lelaki cantik itu mendesis kesakitan. Kris segera meraihnya, mencoba menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Baekhyun. Terus menyesapnya, sampai luka itu benar benar kering. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, keduanya terdiam. Tatapan mereka tak pernah lepas, Baekhyun bahkan mampu mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia gugup.

Perlahan Kris melepas telunjuk Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan itu juga tampak gugup.

"Aku ambilkan plester" Kris segera menjauhkan dirinya, alih alih mencari plester untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertunduk lagi. Ia mengusap jari telunjuknya, tersenyum kaku dan jantungnya benar benar sedang tak bekerja dengan baik.

"Terimakasih_" _ucapnya setelah Kris mengenakan plester dijari telunjuknya.

"Hati hatilah, kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

"Em Kris?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat. Lagi lagi ia tak mampu menatap mata itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

_Kenapa berat sekali mengatakannya_.

"Aku, sebenarnya aku-aku" Kris terus menatap lelaki mungil itu, menunggu kalimat Baekhyun yang terbata bata.

"Aku suka Kr-"

"Yifan!" suara teriakan itu membuat pemuda tampan itu seketika menoleh. Begitu pula Baekhyun, ia sedikit terkejut dengan lelaki yang hampir sepantaran dirinya untuk ukuran tubuh. Lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Aku suka Kris"_

"Luhan?" pemuda itu sangat manis, dua matanya jernih sangat memberinya kesan imut diwajahnya. Langkah kaki kecilnya terayun mendekati dua orang yang masih terdiam menatap kedatangannya yang tiba tiba.

Tangan kecilnya melingkar manja di lengan Kris. Baekhyun menatapnya datar, seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Yifan! Aku merindukanmu!" pemuda tampan yang disapa Yifan itu masih tetap dalam keterpakuannya menatap pemuda yang masih bermanja – manja dilengannya.

"Kapan kau pulang, Luhan?" ucapnya terbata.

"Memangnya aku harus memberitahumu?" Luhan merajuk sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum manis.

"Ini kejutan!" Tambah Luhan.

**TBC**

Oke! Chapter 1 aku bikin pendek dulu yaa.

Next chapter aku bikin lebih panjang dan banyakin CHANBAEK mommentnya.

Terus udah gitu aja deh, semoga banyak yang suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MOMIJI**

**Pair:**

**Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun [ ChanBaek ]**

**Wu Yifan – Xi Luhan [ KrisHan]**

**Wu Yifan – Byun Baekhyun [ KrisBaek ]**

**Genre : [ Romance, Hurt, Sad, etc ]**

**Chapter 2**

"_Chanyeol seperti lima sudut filosofi daun Momiji. Menaungi titik cahaya ditengah daun musim gugur itu, Baekhyun"_

_._

_._

"Jadi kau teman sekelas Yifan?" Luhan begitu antusias sesaat setelah ia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. tentu saja, Kris yang mengenalkan mereka. Pemuda itu tampak begitu ceria, selalu tersenyum dan terkesan sangat ramah.

"Em" baekhyun menjawab seadanya, senyumnya masih dipertahankan untuk tak membuatnya terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, kita juga akan jadi teman sekelas Baekhyun! aku senang sekali!" Luhan memeluk lengan kecil Baekhyun, sebagai bentuk bahwa ia sangat bahagia memiliki teman selain Kris disini.

Kris masih menatap tak percaya dua orang didepannya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan. Kris tidak tahu apa itu, ia masih sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun? dari kecil aku hanya berteman dengan Yifan, aku bosan sekali" Luhan berpura pura kesal, sesekali melirik Kris dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, dari kecil hingga sekarang sifat manja Luhan tak pernah hilang. Kris menyukainya, ia selalu suka dengan Luhan yang ceria.

"Em begitu ya?" lagi lagi hanya jawaban seadanya, ia menatap Kris yang balas menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang arah pandangnya pada objek lain.

"Em, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Sudah hampir malam" Baekhyun berdiri, membuat Luhan melepas pelukannya dilengan kecilnya.

"Kenapa buru buru sekali Baekhyun? padahal aku masih ingin bercerita banyak" Luhan memajukan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia masih ingin Baekhyun lebih lama disini.

"kita bisa bercerita lagi besok disekolah kan Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, raut kegembiraan tergambar jelas disana.

"Kau benar! Aku tak sabar menunggu besok!"

"Perlu ku antar?" Kris menyahut.

"Tidak perlu Kris, aku naik kereta saja" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Sampai jumpa besok" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa, hingga tubuhnya hilang dari pandangan Kris dan Luhan.

* * *

Musim panas telah usai, daun daun _momiji_ mulai menguning, ada juga yang berwarna merah menandakan bahwa musim gugur telah tiba. Tidak ada lagi penjual penjual kipas cuma cuma di pinggir jalan, tidak ada lagi hawa panas yang menimbulkan keringat dan membakar kulit. Liburan musim panas telah usai, aktivitas kembali padat seperti biasanya. Siswa siswa yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasnya nampak keceriaan terpatri diwajah mereka, bercengkrama tentang apa saja yang telah dilalui dimusim panas bersama teman temannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari bersenandung lirih. Pria cantik itu berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus. Sesekali menghirup udara musim gugur yang sejuk.

Tapi senyumnya tenggelam bersamaan dengan datangnya pria tinggi yang berseragam sekolah serupa dengannya. Pria itu tampak segar dengan sepeda kesayangannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sepeda Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Pagi cantik"

Senyuman lebar itu hadir diwajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendadak mual jika pria menjengkelkan ini mulai menggodanya. Oh ayolah, adakah pria yang lebih idiot dari Park Chanyeol.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tak menampik jika Chanyeol sangat tampan. Ya, setidaknya ia tak mengatakannya secara terang terangan dihadapan pria berzodiak sagitarius itu. Dan, oh tidak akan pernah!

"Minggir! Kau menghalangiku, Chan!"

Baekhyun mencari celah untuk melewati Chanyeol. Tetapi si idiot itu justru memajukan roda sepedanya membuat pria pendek itu tak punya jalan pintas.

"Daripada naik bus, lebih baik naik sepedaku saja"

"Gratis loh!"

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa mundur, anehnya ia merasa panas pada dua belah pipinya. _Apa maksudnya ini_.

"Ya! Bisa tidak sih tidak menggangguku sehari saja!"

Baekhyun berteriak persis didepan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Jika dilihat seperti ini maka Chanyeol terlihat tengah mengerjai seorang siswa SMP.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku justru memberimu tawaran menggiurkan"

Cih. Tawaran menggiurkan bokongmu Park Chanyeol.

"Aw! Ah! Aduh! Sakit Baek!"

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat Baekhyun memukul mukul lengan dan kepalanya.

"RASAKAN INI! SIAPA SURUH MENGGANGGUKU! DASAR RAKSASA!"

Baekhyun masih memukul mukul Chanyeol membabi buta. Sampai nafasnya terengah engah karena telapak tangannya terasa panas.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa setelah berhasil melewati pria idiot itu. Dan bergegas menuju pemberhentian yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

Nasib baik nampaknya sedang tak berpihak padanya sekarang. Bus terakhir yang seharusnya mengantarkannya seperti biasa, meninggalkannya yang lebih tampak menyedihkan.

"Berhenti!"

Baekhyun berteriak sia sia. Ia berkali kali menyalahkan Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Dan pria itu kini tepat berada disampingnya. Baekhyun sungguh ingin mencakar wajah pria ini dan menendangnya hingga Chanyeol tak pernah hadir lagi dihadapannya.

"Tawaranku masih berlaku loh"

"Jangan mimpi!"

"Yasudah, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika lima menit lagi gerbangnya ditutup"

"APA!"

.

Pemandangan berbeda tampak di pelataran parkir sepeda. Beberapa siswa menatap heran, adapula yang berbisik bisik.

Tentu saja menjadi buah bibir. Mana mungkin air dan minyak akan menyatu.

Dan itu terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka telah sampai disekolah mereka tepat waktu.

Baekhyun tentu _dengan sangat terpaksa_ menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang hingga akhirnya ia menyetujui raksasa itu untuk membonceng didepan.

Karena sial, Chanyeol tak menyediakan bangku penumpang dibelakang. Atau sengaja memindahkannya didepan.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Baekhyun mengutuk jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan pipinya yang terasa panas.

Ia buru buru turun dan tak berani menatap teman temannya yang menatapnya sarat dengan ingin penjelasan.

"Te-Terimakasih"

Baekhyun gugup bukan main. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya dan menyisakan Chanyeol yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

Luhan tengah bercengkrama dengan Yifan saat ia tepat sampai dikelasnya. Ada rasa nyeri dihatinya saat Yifan terlihat sangat akrab dengan Luhan.

Tentu saja Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan telah berteman sejak kecil.

Luhan menghambur memeluk lengan Baekhyun saat ia menyadari teman barunya ini baru saja datang.

Yifan tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman ringan dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku senang sekali kau datang!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Luhan benar benar sosok yang ceria.

"Hei! Yifan! Kau duduk ditempat lain saja! Aku ingin duduk dengan Baekhyun! Minggir!"

Luhan berpura pura galak dan berakhir dengan Yifan yang pasrah menukar tempat duduknya.

"Tapi Luhan, aku duduk dengan Minseok"

"Dia duduk dengan Yifan saja! Yah _please,_ aku ingin duduk denganmu Baekhyun-ah!"

Luhan merengek dan mengayun ayunkan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuat Luhan berteriak senang.

Bahkan aku tak pernah terlihat seceria itu dalam hidupku. Baekhyun membatin.

.

Saat jam pelajaran, Luhan tak pernah diam. Ia selalu bercerita tentang binatang kesukaannya, tentang teman temannya di Beijing. Dan tentang teman sejak kecilnya, Wu Yifan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya agak risih karena berkali kali ia ditegur oleh guru bahasa koreanya. Meski ia sama sekali tak membuka suara dan hanya mendengarkan Luhan.

"Yifan itu menyebalkan sekali Baek. Waktu kecil dia sering membuatku menangis"

"Kami juga sering bermain didekat danau saat kami di Busan"

"Yifan selalu memberiku baju hangat saat musim dingin, bahkan baju bajunya aku kumpulkan semuanya Baek"

"Dan kau tahu? Dulu dia hampir mencium-"

"DIAM!"

Baekhyun membanting buku bahasa koreanya secara tidak sadar. Semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Termasuk Yifan. Dan Luhan yang tersentak kaget.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, ia perlahan menenangkan dirinya dan pergi dari kelasnya yang masih berlangsung.

Luhan hanya menunduk menatap buku milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak dilantai.

Yifan memutuskan menyusul Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli dengan pasang mata yang juga mengintimidasinya.

Luhan menatap punggung Yifan yang hilang dibalik pintu, lalu menangis diam diam. Dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

Dan mengapa Baekhyun terlihat tak suka saat dirinya bercerita perihal Kim Yifan.

Salah satu temannya memberi tatapan agar Luhan tetap tenang sebelum akhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

_"Ada apa dengan mereka"_

.

.

**TBC**

Alhamdulillah, ini saya lanjut meskipun diantara fanfic saya yang lain cerita ini paling sedikit peminatnya tapi nggak papa, mungkin karena kebanyakan mereka lebih suka yang ber-rate M, atau kenapa saya juga nggak tau -_-

Pokoknya makasih aja buat yang udah review yaa :*


End file.
